flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gaarmyvet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gaarmyvet/Autosig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sam McPherson (Talk) 00:26, September 21, 2009 Re:Thanks Hey Jim. Yeah, the welcome is automated, but here's a welcome from my real self as well. Glad to have you on board. -- 21:06, September 23, 2009 (UTC) RE:Tense Tense on character articles should be past tense, episode articles should be present. Just like on... ;) I've done my best to revert the changes there, but if you could help me out on a few of the character articles, that'd be great. -- 00:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) No More Good Days Thanks! So, do you have two usernames or what? --Cargirl 22:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:YouTube Not sure about that. Copyright will obviously be an issue, so I'm hesitant to allow videos on here. -- 23:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Season Nav I didn't make the nav box. ZEM talk to me! 01:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Tracy Stark Coming right up! --Cargirl 01:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Flashes Adding every flash into the episode synopsis would be a way of doing it, I suppose. I think that would get a bit cumbersome, or messy, however. Especially as we learn more about each flash as the series progresses. In my opinion, we should have a consortium page for the flashes (perhaps as part of the GBO article) or make a special section in each character's article for complete flash info. --Cargirl 03:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) email Hey Jim -- all of the watchlist emails should go to the email address you have saved in your preferences. A few of wikia's wikis have separate profiles for users, so you may need to check your preferences on all your wikis to make sure none of them are still set wrong. The only other reason I can possibly think of that it might not, is if you set the watch on the page with the old email address and for some reason it hasn't updated..., so you might try unwatching and rewatching any pages that are going to the old address once you have made sure your email is correct in your preferences. If you are still having problems then I recommend using the contact form to tell the wikia staff about the problem directly; include examples of the pages that the emails work correctly and ones that they work wrong so they can try to figure out what the difference is. Good luck, and I hope you straighten it out! -- Wendy (talk) 23:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Jim, Thanks for the compliment. Unfortunately I'm not as free as few months ago, but I guess I'll try to manage being active over here. Nice to hear from you. :-) — 01:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE:Name ABC lists it as FlashForward, so that's what we'll go with. -- 01:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The Wiki Hey Gaarmyvet. I'd like to help build this wiki as FlashForward progresses. I do minor edits here and there on Lostpedia and Fringepedia, so I have some decent knowledge of wikis. I'll add in some things like I normally do (usually just content oriented) as I think of them. If I ever go outside the accepted on this wiki, feel free to let me know.--Atomic Mystro 02:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) No More Good Days Hey, I'm adding a new synopsis that I've been working on. I'll infuse parts of yours so that your work wasn't for nothing. I don't want you to think I'm overstepping you. --Cargirl 21:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Heya, you should add to "White to Play" that the suspect is suspect zero SuspectZero 22:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Protecting pages Please don't use the "cascading option" as it results in things (ex. Template:Ep/1x01, Template:NavSeason1) to be protected. Please removing the cascading protection on White To Play. — Balistic 00:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) New Characters Hey, Gaarmyvet, just here to help, let me know what I can do. I was kind of curious how to add new characters; I think we need one for that woman who called Noh about the "intelligence report". RE: Template:Infobox Row No problem. — Balistic 01:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hola Is there anything to do at the moment? I added new characters/objects/places when the second episode aired. I also added some info the the spoiler policy...but I've been at a loss for things that need to be done :O SuspectZero 06:47, October 5, 2009 (UTC) *Alright, the only thing I might have trouble with is misdirection, I've never written anything on it. And about the transcripts, I could do some myself because I usually have time, but from what I've seen, those are incredibly time consuming. I almost made the White to Play page before it aired, but you made it an locked it :P. I found myself taking notes during the episode and made pages according to the new info. So I'm wondering how soon is too soon to add a summary/page about the newest episode.SuspectZero 22:37, October 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Removal Hey, no problem. Saw it and thought there's no way it could be correct. Inventive though! :-) Sazzlemajazzle 13:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Found This Good source of screencaps and whatnot. http://www.slashcontrol.com/free-tv-shows/flashforward Lostpedia blog Hi there! Blogs look they've been doing pretty well here and on Lostpedia. What do you think about a blog post on Lostpedia linking to this wiki? I think there's lots of cross-over appeal that folks there would dig over here as well. Let me know what you think! —Scott (talk) 00:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback! I haven't made a whole lot of contributions there. Do you think the admins there would be more excited about a blog post if it came from someone with more contributions on Lostpedia... say, maybe you? ;) —Scott (talk) 01:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Date - Oct 10 That seems about right. I've always found dates hard to keep track of...mainly because of the lack of precise lack of evidence. SuspectZero 14:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *Ha, that's true. Maybe since this Wikia is young, we (all of us) could start gathering that kind of data. To make it easier from going down the line a few seasons in and thinking "hey, we should count all this". LP sets it apart from other wiki's I've seen by it's detail. Some wikis make me dissapointed when I see one line about the main character...which makes me have to google search for hours to find one piece of info /rant lawl --'SuspectZeroblog' 18:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC) 137 Sekunden Hey there, tonight's episode 3...and I'll be writing down new articles to make while it airs. And then prolly a blog after...but I'm wondering how long before you open up the episode summary page? I can't remember how long it was last time Also, I'd like to ask if you watch it along with the Eastern timeline. Weather it's streams or you live on the east coast like I do --'SuspectZeroblog' 20:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *ah ok...it's on right now :D. I'll take notes and talk to you later --'SuspectZeroblog' 00:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Lloyd's flashforward Jim, I'm assuming the flashforward of Lloyd saying he had to make a call in "White to Play" while he spoke to Olivia at the hospital was his because the camera froze on his face, we jumped to the FF and we saw Olivia in the background. The FFs generally are in a loose first person style. Olivia wouldn't remember something from that angle. Also, if Lloyd's FF started there and ended with him turning on the couch, it would explain why he didn't recognize Olivia. He was never directly facing her. Saturnstation New info I've been trying to rewatch episodes (I set up the DVR to record the series on the family TV). So far, I've rewatched some of "No More Good Days" and watched, in slo-mo, Mark's flashforward. I have found new info and hope to find more that could help with present/future articles. Template:LatestNews could ya add color:white; to the table? (makes it viewable in monobook). Thanks. — Balistic 18:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah change this 'Latest News' :with : Latest News too.— Balistic 18:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) re: Namespace Thanks for the heads up about the minor correction needed for the namespace. That can only be done by us Wikia Staff on our end. I just changed it to FlashForward Wiki. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 18:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Mysteries/Theories Hey Jim, that's a good idea. Can you help me start building those out? Working from the model used on Lostpedia sounds great to me. In the meantime, I was hoping to get your feedback on the new main page design. What do you think? —Scott (talk) 22:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :The idea behind the character portal on the front page is that new people coming to the wiki like to see pictures they can click on right away. It's a good way to get people engaged in the content and contributing to the wiki. It also serves a dual purpose for our search ranking on Google, as having those keywords helps people find the wiki. We've had success with this method on other wikis, DC Database and Marvel Database for example. So, I'd never recommend a full list, but it's very helpful to have the main characters there. —Scott (talk) 22:57, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::As it turns out Meta tags don't really make a difference for Google. What they value most is linked content on the website's front page. So, while a news feed is neat, it's not helping and doesn't offer anything that's not available in a dozen other places. As a wiki, we haves unique content that Google values higher than news or blog sites for FlashForward. Our expert Google guy Danny, has done a lot of research into what works and what doesn't, and he put together a study of Marvel Database which you can check out here for an example. What I'd like to do is try out the new page and track our success rate and traffic for a little while and share the results here. If it's not working, we can look at it again and try a different approach. —Scott (talk) 01:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Hi Jim! Sam let us know via email today that he's been very busy, but that he trusts your judgment. So, per this conversation, I went ahead and made the new layout live. I'll be tracking data and let you know where our numbers go. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 17:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Schematics Well it looks like Sabarte beat me to it, I just now checked my talk page XD. I can look for more/better ones in other episodes if possible, although I think they're only seen in ep 3 --'SuspectZeroblog' 23:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, some of the downloads I get are usually pretty good quality, but the wall is usually blurry on the show itself. I wish, but doubt that ABC would release a nice quality picture of the wall. I think though that they are using it to leave some mysteries, as evidence by us having a page for each individual image. --'SuspectZeroblog' 12:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Attaf I got your note on my Attaf factoid. I'm not sure how to make a separate page for it. In fact, I don't know much at all about wiki operation or protocol. I am really turned on by FlashForward though, and I've already dug up a couple dozen little pieces of information relating to clues, theories, etc. I'd like to contribute as much of that, and what I continue to come up with, as I can here. But, like I said, I'm not sure what's the best way to be doing that. So any help or guidance would be useful. Also, have you all considered having a Menu/Category type thing to assemble/collect what I think are called Easter eggs - little bits of potentially useful information that pop up as clues along the way, like the Tales of Attaf movie thing or the article in the paper Mark was reading before the GBO? That and a separate section for unanswered questions and theories might be useful down the road. Thanks, Sabarte 23:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Theory pages Hi Jim. The best method for doing what you described is by creating a subpage (using a backslash) for each mystery article. For example, check out User:JoePlay/theory. As you can see, a subpage automatically links to the primary page at the top. To link to the theory subpage from a mystery page, just add a link manually - something like: To read theories, see User:JoePlay/theory. Don't forget to put all mystery pages into a category (such as Category:Mysteries) and theory subpages into a separate category (such as Category:Theories) for optimal navigation. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. JoePlay (talk) 20:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Easter Eggs I added (or tried to add) a few items on the Easter Egg page you pointed me to. I don't know if I did it in the way you had in mind. Also, I don't see any way to locate or navigate to the E.E. section from the existing menus. Should there be one? Sabarte 21:02, October 14, 2009 (UTC) RE:Images Thanks! 13:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Main Page I think we could make it work by trimming it down to six. Should I take out Nicole, Lloyd and Stan? They haven't been featured as much as the other main characters. —Scott (talk) 21:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) 200+ Hello, I'm Andrewrox. I noticed that FlashForward wiki has now exactly 200 articles, yet on the site notice it says something like: "Congratulations, FlashForward Wiki has 50+ articles. I think you should change it to 200+. Thanks! --Andrewrox 02:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Are you going to change it from 50+ to 200+. It would help viewers understand that the wiki is very much active and full of useful info. --Andrewrox 06:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::To edit the top bar, go to: MediaWiki:Sitenotice. You will find the 50+ article thing. Simply change it to 100. I think you are an admin, so edit that! Thanks! --Andrewrox 06:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Character episodes I'm pretty certain that you have mistaken me for someone else again... sorry. ZEM talk to me! 05:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Character images Well, from looking around other wikis, most notably Lostpedia, main characters get promotional photos, and they are used as the leading images. Do not forget that the point in those images is to reflect the character and its looks, simply to make it easier for others to connect between face and name. I think these current photos are serving their point, although I stumbled across another sets of images of them with a grey background, and they seem much more fitting. I'll upload them later on tonight and start a discussion. 21:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Priest Photos I'll add them to the entry about the priest on the Black Swan theories page. Should I then delete them from the Blog entry?Sabarte 04:12, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Template:Cast *The homepage is fixed-width for logged-out users to accommodate the FlashForward skin. Displaying the cast in a table, as opposed to floating divs, causes a layout problem. Try logging out and having a look. --BladeBronson (talk) 21:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *4 images per row is still problematic. Please log out and look at the mainpage. --BladeBronson (talk) 21:37, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Jim, I've fixed the cast template to show up nicer looking for logged out users, and I am going to put it back on the main page as characters are the most important for traffic and SEO (as we need to link to the most important pages on the mainpage). Let me know if you think it's still broken, and sorry for all the headache :(. Let me know if there is anything I can do for ya! -- Doug (talk) 00:15, October 20, 2009 (UTC) * It doesn't work! The image is from my machine. There is no point in penalizing people who log in to satisfy people who don't or won't. This is a community.-- 00:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Jim, can you tell me what browser you are using, we cant replicate the issue. Thanks! -- Doug (talk) 01:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Heya! I just set up an alternate version. Can you take a look at it? (preview here in Monobook) Let me know if that works for you--it looks good to me in all browsers. --KyleH (talk) 01:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *I'm using internet explorer 8.x with screen resolution of 1600 x 900.-- 01:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *Kyle's version works on my machine.-- 01:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool. Would it be ok if I added it back to the homepage? I apologize about the confusion in getting to this point. Before we started making changes, the homepage looked horribly broken to anyone who wasn't logged in. Anonymous users account for about 99% of the pageviews on the homepage, so it was super-important to get it fixed as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, in our haste to come up with a better solution, we didn't test it in IE. Sorry about that. :( --KyleH (talk) 01:36, October 20, 2009 (UTC) * Yes go ahead and put it back. Glad we got it fixed! 8) -- 01:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Done! Thanks for your help! --KyleH (talk) 01:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) RE:Simon's Portal Image It's going to take some time for the system to update the image. Give it a day or two, it's going to fix itself. Also, try emptying your internet's cache. 16:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :: Haha alright. I'll keep a watchful eye on this file. Glad you liked the new images! 17:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Screen Caps Can anyone fill me in on the rules for posting screen caps from episodes of FF? IE: if I want to post a frame from the show will the ABC cops come after me? If I am allowed to do it; what is the best process to capture and upload the image to wikia? Do I need an external host? RE:Portal status Well, seeing as all of our characters are (currently) alive, I don't think we should worry about it too much. But, I do think that preparing those templates will be a good idea. Deceased should be red, alive should be blue, unknown purple/orange. What do you think? 19:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :: Haha yeah, I saw it and hoped you'd be happy! :P On a side note, the bar to the left needs some work done on it. I believe you have the power to edit it, correct? 19:52, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't know why, but the whole "black-grey" theme of this wiki doesn't fit with the bright neon colours you chose, although I did like them. I changed them to less-neon-more-dark colours. What do you think? 03:52, October 22, 2009 (UTC) RE:Improper Categories Can you direct me to those files? 22:32, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Stan Question Hey Just saw what I 'think' was an unanswered question you put on Stans page (just about figured how to find the page history!) 'Why did Stan tell Mark he was in the rest room when he was actually standing by Janis' desk?' Which really intrigued me, Was he by Janis desk? I'm wondering now If I missed something! ~ Han 21:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) * Ah, I interpreted that question as in his flashfoward he wasnt in the restroom, and lied about that to mark. Hmm, I see your point, I suppose I never questioned it because he told mark he also gave mouth to mouth to the other agent in the bathroom, something he didnt need to make up and which could be easily proven incorrect. ~ Han 21:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Clemente Oh wow, I didn't even nottice that. On the imdb it just says Senator Clemente. The reason I made it Joyce was because I heard Mark say it when he was talking to Stan. I think it was said by someone else also... Which one do you think is her name? oO--'SuspectZeroblog' 02:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. I was going to write up some more info and maybe add another picture but I wasn't sure if it would just be lost when it turns out I got the name wrong XD --'SuspectZeroblog' 12:48, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty. I've prolly asked this before...but I can't remember your answer XD. Do you pay attention to Lost season 6 spoilers? --'SuspectZeroblog' 19:43, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Characters graph Unfortunately I can't make a characters graph — I am not really a fan, and I have watched just one episode (and I have heard other two — My workmates watch the series while I'm working). But I've noticed one interesting chain: * Lloyd Simcoe < Olivia Benford < Dylan Simcoe < Charlie Benford > D. Gibbons Probably it's possible to add other links? Or there are other chains? Plus I have noticed one strange thing: even though the future the characters saw obviously included consequences of the earlier flashforward phenomenon, it looks like nobody expected it (who would consciously spend the flashforward moment sitting in a restroom?). I can explain it suggesting that in the previous "future vision cycle" the flashforward was fixed on a different date. — Hellerick 03:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Still learning I'm still learning all the quirks and stuff of wikis. If I screw something up or leave something out, let me know. --T. Montalbano 16:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) About Me Hey there. The second column is a little hard to read 'cause of the background colour being similar to that of the text. Later. A F K When 13:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :*Hey, if you're busy atm you can just copy / paste this over what's currently there if you like the look of it. A F K When 13:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Flashes and templates Glad you liked the Flash template. I was a bit worried about adding the info at the top after I realized it might have been only a List of Flashes, not information about the visions themselves. Since I haven't found a Manual of Style, I'm not sure what voice the wiki is looking for. Since several of you are from Lostpedia, I would imagine you're looking for a similar tone. I'm used to writing from an in-universe style as if we're writing not from the point of view of the viewer, but rather an omniscient person inside the show. I like your Template:Flash Insert. It should work really well on the transcript pages. As far as other templates go, you don't really need to go crazy with the infoboxes when your articles are still rather small. As the wiki grows and we learn more about the locations, you can add more information. —Topher (talk) 03:13, October 27, 2009 (UTC) V Hey Mang, are you gonna start watching V when it comes out next week? I know I will And are you a part of the V wikia? --'SuspectZeroblog' 17:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) OK That's good, but are you from Lostpedia?--Station7 11:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Episode Page Hey there, apologies if I appear rude - it is always nice for someone to value your opinion 'n' all, but I am curious why you asked me specifically. To keep with the whole encyclopedia style and also somewhat in keeping with the ultra-serious take this site has on spoilers, I'd recommend the current order be kept. But that's just my opinion. Oh, and since I'm here, if you don't want to use this could you please delete it for me? (Or if you do, if you nuke it when you're done.) Thanks! A F K When 14:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Episode Page That sounds good. Once season 1 is over, there are probably other ways to organize things. Like maybe a key at the top to navigate to certain episodes instead of scrolling and searching. I think when going to look at the episodes, you are going for the newest or upcoming episode. --'SuspectZeroblog' 14:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Question about http://flashforward.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox_1 I was looking at that page just a second ago, http://flashforward.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox_1 , when I saw the episode clips on YouTube. Why not just direct link to the episodes on ABC? PixelSith64 17:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Maybe a page dedicated to miscellaneous videos related to FlashForward? That's really all I can think of. Anyway, I like the idea of having the more recent episode on top, but the post below me raises a couple of interesting points too. PixelSith64 20:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Episode page You could use a sortable table that would allow people to change the order around as they personally see fit. See http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1#Episodes for an example. Users could then sort by episode title as well. Oddly, they could sort by the Synopsis as well, not that it would be useful. I would think it would be more useful to leave the episode page as is and/or make it sortable and edit the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar each week to include the last half dozen episodes in reverse air order so the new one is on top. —Topher (talk) 19:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Interview page Is there a way to make it show up if you scroll over a box? Like: 1 2 3 If you roll your mouse over Part 1 the embedded video will pop up and start loading, whereas if you do it for part 2, part 1 will minimize and you'll be watching part 2. Otherwise there could be lag. PixelSith64 00:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) FlashForward seen? Do you know where I can see FlashForward? I'm not a download person. Please, could you tell me a good site! Thank you.--Station7 10:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I am from the Netherlands!--Station7 10:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Some people on lostpedia helped me with this same thing.--Station7 13:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) * According to this, it runs on channel Five out of the UK and that's as close as it gets. I don't know if their transmitters are powerful enough to reach you.-- 13:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, but how worked the site?--Station7 14:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) * The site is just information. The only places I know of that actually show the episodes are ABC and Hulu. I use ABC, but I've heard they block some area (based on IPs?). Good luck.-- 14:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Timeline So, am I the only person that's been updating the timeline? If so, that's sweet. I try to keep it up-to-date as possible. --T. Montalbano 17:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) * Yeah, it's beginning to look that way, at least among registered users. I think I made one tiny edit in the last two weeks. Please keep it up. If you get any vandals, btw, drop a note here as soon as possible and I'll lock them out; we don't need their "help." Hopefully, we'll get some others who have special interests, like Transcripts; I'm doing it and I hate the (self-assigned) task. Sometimes, I think it's better to have a "page manager" who understands his/her particular interest. I'm sure others who look at the page appreciate what you're doing. I hope my "logic" when I changed the dates on wasn't too confusing!-- 18:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Official name Is there an official name for the show that Squirrelio appears in that Charlie and Dylan watch? I've looked around but have yet to find one. PixelSith64 18:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) * I haven't found one. I Googled "Squirrelio" and all I got were references to the wiki. I thought it was a little odd that they'd go to all the trouble of inventing their own cartoon show...-- 18:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) **So in articles referencing it should it just be named as "Squirrelio show"? In Charlie's article I put down the "show that Charlie and Dylan watch". Should I make the change? PixelSith64 18:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ** Yeah, that works. If we ever find out differently, we change it!-- 18:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ** Alright, I'll make the change. Thanks for the help. PixelSith64 18:36, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ** The Cartoon: http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235925 --T. Montalbano 19:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ** It's great when wee work together.-- 19:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Flash Ahead From ABC.com: The FlashForward event that shook the world goes from global to mobile with Flash Ahead, sponsored by Sprint. Go beyond the GBO to access bonus features that may include videos, photos or text messages. Mark Benford isn't the only one trying to piece together a complex puzzle. Now, FlashForward fans can take matters into their own hands as they explore and investigate this worldwide phenomenon. A keyword will appear briefly within the trailer that runs during the end credits of each episode. Sprint customers can text the keyword to 22288 to access the bonus content. Look for a keyword each week beginning with the FlashForward premiere on September 24, 2009, and continuing throughout the fall. Anyone who misses the keyword during the Thursday airings can head over to ABC.com on Fridays to see the weekly keyword. All keywords will be posted on this page in the order that they are revealed on-air. Unscramble the keywords and you may uncover a sentence that adds a surprising twist to the mystery. No More Good Days: IF White to Play: MURDERED 137 Sekunden: HE Black Swan: FATED Gimme Some Truth: BE Scary Monsters and Super Creeps: ??? Message: ??? FlashCards 1. April 29, 2010 - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235935 2. 2:17 - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235938 3. Mosaic - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235943 4. The Three Stars - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235945 5. D. Gibbons - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235941 6. “Blue Hand” - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235937 7. The Doll Photo - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235924 8. The Friendship Bracelet - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235932 9. The Cartoon - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235925 10. The Kangaroo - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235928 11. Janis’ Website - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235930 --T. Montalbano 20:00, October 30, 2009 (UTC)